


Be Still My Foolish Heart

by radioactivemouse



Series: short and sweet yogs scenes [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Ambiguous Science Talk, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Not RPF, Tekkit Server (Yogscast), dare i say i succeeded, im sorry this is so short i havent posted on ao3 in ages, mentions of honeydew but im not tagging him, no editing we die like men, this is set early jaffa factory, tried to write xephos as overly poetic and sappy as possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactivemouse/pseuds/radioactivemouse
Summary: Building a jaffa factory is hard, chaotic work.Xephos and Lalna take a break.
Relationships: Lewis Brindley/Duncan Jones, Xephos/Lalna
Series: short and sweet yogs scenes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723771
Kudos: 16





	Be Still My Foolish Heart

There’s not a lot of quiet between the two of them. 

That’s not to say Xephos finds his time with Lalna unpleasant, far from it, but the scientist does bring with him an air of mayhem wherever he goes. There’s never a dull moment, not with his Lalna, but he does enjoy those that are a bit on the softer side, if he’s honest. 

Which is to say that moments like these, sitting peacefully in the shade without the steady but slightly intrusive whirring of machinery, are lovely but scarce. 

Honeydew is off somewhere doing _something_ , he’s not sure what and Xephos is a worrier by nature, but he’s learned to let most things be when it comes to his companions. And Lalna, always full of energy even in his quiet moments, always moving and fidgeting and thinking too much for his own good, sits in the grass beside him, fiddling with something small and metal that Xephos can’t quite puzzle out. Lalna reaches for one of his tools and misses, tears his gaze away to grab it, and goes back to his odd little contraption. 

That’s the thing that always baffles him. Just how _focused_ Lalna can really be. He can be a bit erratic, sure, but once he finds himself a project he clings to it, focuses in so sharply that he forgets the simplest things, and Xephos has had to tear him away to get some rest enough times that he’d be tempted to call Lalna a workaholic, were it not for the fact that this is what he _loves_. He’s seen the joy Lalna finds in setting up machinery and pipes, in creating something new, in figuring out how to make parts work as a whole. If he’s honest, half of it is lost on him, but he wants to learn if only to share the enthusiasm he sees in Lalna when he’s explaining the intricacies of it all. He loves science, he does, it fascinates him and he wants to know all he can, but he loves Lalna more. 

“What are you working on?” He asks, breaking the prolonged but comfortable silence. 

Lalna looks surprised, almost, like he’d forgotten Xephos was there. He doesn’t take it personally. 

“Dunno,” He answers, eyes darting between Xephos and his little project, focus flickering. “Just tinkering, I guess.” 

Xephos smiles with immeasurable fondness. “Right. Well, what does it do?” 

“Nothing, at the moment, it just kind of-“ Lalna presses something and the machine whirs to life, but dies just as quickly. “Damnit.” 

Xephos hums, going to lean against Lalna’s shoulder as he works. It’s a shame he doesn’t get to look at him like this, not really, but he likes the steadiness of Lalna by his side. 

And the two of them stay like that, for how long he couldn’t tell you, just taking in each other’s company. Lalna fidgets beside him and occasionally Xephos pipes up with a question, but overall it’s just… quiet. It’s nice. 

That is until there’s a distant _“FUCK.”_ punctuated by an explosion. 

“Well,” Lalna laughs. “Sounds like Honeydew’s home.” 

“Sounds like it.” He echoes with a chuckle. 

“We,” Lalna manages to nudge Xephos off of his shoulder, getting to his feet. “should probably go check on him.” 

Xephos can't help but sigh, smile still tugging at his lips. “We probably should, yeah.” 

Lalna leans down to collect his things, planting a kiss on Xephos’ forehead while he’s at it. Xephos feels distinctly like he might melt. 

“Right then,” Xephos gets to his feet, readying himself. “back to it.”


End file.
